fake_harry_potterfandomcom-20200216-history
Luke Campbell
Hermione Granger: ''Don't worry, Luke, you'll never be in Slytherin, you are like your father, you are brave, courageous and clever.'' Luke Campbell: ''But Mum, Harry said that he was going to be picked for Slytherin.'' Hermione Granger: ''I know, but he wasn't'' Luke's determination to be a Gryffindor. '''Luke Samuel Campbell '''was a half-blood wizard and the eldest son of Alfie Campbell and Hermione Granger. Luke is two years older than his younger brother Harry and younger sister Rose. Luke was named after Alfie's best friend at Muggle school, and one of his best friends at Hogwarts (Luke Winard and Sam Ainsley.) He began attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 2015 and was Sorted into Gryffindor house. Biography Early life (2004-2015) Luke Samuel Campbell was born in either 2004 or 2005 to Alfie Campbell and Hermione Granger. In 2014, Luke, along with his family, attended the finale of the Quidditch World Cup in the Patagonian Desert. A few days before the match, his father introduced him and his younger brother Harry to the Bulgarian National Quidditch team Seeker, and an old associate of his father, Viktor Krum. Hogwarts years (2015-2022) Luke first started attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry on 1 September, 2015, and was Sorted into Gryffindor House, to nobody's surprise as both his father and mother were Gryffindors. Two years later, Luke was seen going to Hogwarts on 1 September 2017 with Harry and Rose, both of who were just starting their first year. Luke was starting his third year. Contemporaries at school include Victoire Weasley, and Draco Malfoy's son Scorpius, though they are in different years. When his family gathered to see him, his brother and his sister off at Platform 9¾, King's Cross Station on 1 September, 2017, James interrupted his dad's friend's nephew Victoire snogging Teddy Lupin, and then ran off to tell his family and other relatives. He was disappointed when they did not react strongly. Personality and traits Luke was quite clever and was very good at magic. He also had a bad temper at times and liked to fight people, including his brother Harry. He was also very snobby, much like his godcousin James Potter and his brother's godfather Sayef, but he was able to control it at times. He was also very protective of his friends and family. Possessions Marauders Map: Him and James Potter II stole Harry Potter's Marauders Map and used it to spy on everyone at Hogwarts, and also get them into trouble. Wand: He got a 10' Aspen phoenix feather core wand at Ollivander's in 2015. Owl: Luke had an owl called Sirius, named after his godfather's godfather (god-grandfather?). Relationships James Potter II: Luke and James were best friends and were also troublemakers, and Luke often visited him, Harry, Ginny, Albus and Lily. James Sirius Potter Ron Weasley: Ron and Luke get on well, as they are both jokers and have a lot in common Harry Potter: Harry and Luke get on well, too, as Luke often visited him and Ginny Weasley.